


Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night

by Mordukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, everyone is happy and happy endings are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: In which it's Kuroo's birthday, Terushima is surprisingly well organised, and Bokuto is Bokuto.
A birthday fic for Kuroo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kuroo's birthday but I'm posting it tonight because I have classes all day tomorrow.  
> I wanted to write a fic for Kuroo because he shares a birthday with me ;)  
> Also, I love this ship but this is my first time writing it so bare with.

Time drags on forever when you're doing something boring. Kuroo looks at his watch: there's still half an hour of this class left to go. The lecturer is droning on about something and Kuroo is a page behind in his notes because he can't focus. The autumn sun filtering through the window is warm on his face and it's making him sleepy. Dust dances in the air in front of his face and his eyes feel warm and fuzzy. Thirty minutes and he can go home. Thirty more minutes and classes are done for the day. Thirty more minutes and he'll have the rest of his birthday afternoon to do whatever he wants.

Time flashes by too quickly when you're working to a deadline. Terushima frantically mixes cake batter in a bowl, trying to remember if Kuroo finishes late or early on a Thursday. He has a horrible feeling that it's the former, and if that's right then his boyfriend's class will finish in half an hour. It'll take him twenty minutes to get home if the buses are on schedule, leaving Terushima fifty minutes to finish everything.

"Should have skipped class," he grumbles, thinking about his morning lecture and the extra few hours he would have had to prepare if he'd called in 'sick'.

"Tetsu wouldn't have approved, dude," says a voice behind him, and he jumps, flinging cake mix down his hoody.

"Kou, god damnit," he snaps, as strong arms loop around his waist from behind and his other boyfriend laughs into his ear.

"Let me help," Bokuto whines, kissing Terushima's cheek, his ear, his neck. 

Terushima whines but pushes Bokuto away. "Later, we can do that later," he grumbles. "I have to bake this stupid cake."

"Dude, let me help," Bokuto whines again, reaching for the bowl. 

Terushima holds it out of his reach. "Hell no. Do you even know how to bake?"

"Do you?" Bokuto counters, grinning. 

"Sort of," says Terushima, shrugging. "I'm sure it'll work out ok. Now go sort the decorations or something. You've been home all day, I dunno why you had to wait for me to get back before you did anything useful."

Bokuto scowls, but it's exaggerated and joking, and he bounces away to decorate the living room.

Kuroo is doodling on his notes when the lecturer finally checks the time and realises he's been talking for an extra ten minutes. He heaves a sigh of relief and grins at the boy at the desk next to him. "Finally! Can't wait to get out of here."

Akaashi rolls his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why you even take this class if you hate it so much," he says dryly. 

"I wouldn't have if I'd had a better option," says Kuroo, swinging his bag over his shoulder and standing up. "You heading home?"

Akaashi shakes his head. "Bokuto wants to hang out," he says.

Kuroo's smile slips slightly. It's his birthday, and all he got that morning from Bokuto was a quick kiss before he rolled out of bed and into the shower this morning. Bokuto had gone straight back to sleep. At least Terushima had managed to disentangle himself from Bokuto's arms and had joined him in the shower, and they'd bussed in to college together. The birthday shower sex had been fun, but he'd been hoping for some time with Bokuto as well this evening.

"I won't stay long, I know it's your birthday, dude," says Akaashi, giving Kuroo a slap on the shoulder. "Come on, we're gonna miss the bus now."

"Stay as long as you like," says Kuroo, his familiar grin back on his face. "The more the merrier."

Terushima checks the clock again. Ten minutes to go. Cake is ready. Food is ready. Drinks are out. Decorations are up, sort of. Music is playing. Bokuto is... Wait, where is Bokuto?

"Kou?" Terushima calls.

"Showering!" comes the answer, shouted from the bathroom.

"Be quick," he shouts back. "I want one too."

"Join me?" 

The offer is tempting. Very tempting.

"We'll be in there for ages if I do," he replies, regretfully. "Just hurry, ok?"

There's a knock at the door. Startled, Terushima glances at the clock again. No, he still has eight minutes, and that's if the bus is on time. Anyway, he reminds himself, Kuroo lives here now, he has keys. 

He opens the door to see Kenma on the doorstep. The smaller boy removes his headphones and nods hello.

"Of course, you'd be first," says Terushima, grinning and letting the first guest into the house. 

"I don't like being late," says Kenma, removing his shoes.

"You're the first one here. Kou's still in the shower, the loser." The last word is shouted up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"I'm not, you are," comes the response.

The next guests arrive while Terushima is showering. Bokuto greets Daichi and Suga, Hinata, Yaku and Lev, Tanaka and Yamamoto, Kai, Kageyama... The living room is filling up. Terushima can hear Bokuto's laugh, the music volume increasing, the doorbell going again, the general hubbub of talking, the entrance of... yes, that must be Nishinoya, and probably Asahi, although the latter is too quiet for Terushima to hear from upstairs. He throws on the clothes he'd left out earlier and towel dries his hair. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and grins. He knows that Kuroo will appreciate the outfit he's picked out.

It's ten minutes after his expected arrival that Kuroo finally arrives home, Akaashi following him.

"My house is full of people," he says. He can hear the party before he even opens the front door. 

Akaashi face palms. "Do those idiots not know that you need to hide," he mutters.

Kuroo opens the door. Before he's even taken off his shoes, two boys charge at him, enveloping him in a massive hug.

"Happy birthday," shrieks the blonde.

"Happy birthday!" the other shouts.

Kuroo is grinning as Terushima and Bokuto lead him through into the living room, where all of his friends are waiting. He notes the lopsided decorations and the plates of food and the smiling faces and realises-

"Have you been preparing all day?" he asks.

"Most of the day," says Terushima. "I did go to class, you know."

Kuroo kisses him on the lips. "Thank you," he says, after a drawn out kiss. He turns to Bokuto. "And you? Did you help?" He's smirking.

"Hey," says Bokuto. "Of course I did!"

"He put up the decorations," says Terushima. "Eventually."

Kuroo kisses Bokuto as well. "Thank you to you as well, then," he says.

The best way to know if a party goes well is to look at the mess left afterwards. If it's tidy, you did something very wrong. But this party went well, and the house is a mess. It's 3 am when Kuroo kicks the final straggler out. He collapses onto the sofa, head spinning because he's drunker than he expected to get. Terushima and Bokuto sit down next to him and he wraps an arm around each of them.

"Fun?" says Terushima. He's reached the point where he's only speaking in one word sentences.

"Mhm, very," says Kuroo, as Bokuto nestles his face into his neck, leaving sloppy, drunken kisses.

"Good," says Terushima, wrapping his fingers through Kuroo's and closing his eyes.

Kuroo sits there, cuddling the two most important people in his life. "Best birthday ever," he says.

"Best birthday so far," says Bokuto.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. "You gonna top this next year, dude?"

"Mhm," mumbles Terushima.

"You bet," says Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to write more for this ship in the future but poly ships are hard because there's more characters to deal with, I'm scared of leaving one of them out by accident!  
> Anyway, happy birthday, Kuroo!


End file.
